The CERHR expert panel on fluoxetine (Prozac) convened in Alexandria, Virginia on March 3-5, 2004 to complete their evaluation. Their final report was made publicly available April 19, 2004 and public comments were received by June 17, 2004. The CERHR expert panel meeting on acrylamide was held May 17-19, 2004 in Alexandria, Virginia. Their final report was made available to the public on June 30, 2004 and public comments were received by August 16, 2004. Three new evaluations were initiated for 1) amphetamines and methylphenidate, 2) genistein and soy formula and 3) magnesium sulfate. NTP-CERHR Monographs on Potential Human Reproductive and Developmental Effects were issued for 1-Bromopropane, 2-Bromopropane, Ethylene Glycol, and Propylene Glycol.